Broken Hearted
by Angelic Aramina
Summary: When a day starts off as any other day until time sweeps her away to an unknown land and time. In-complete, will continue once writer's block goes away.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything of King Arthur. Just my own ideas and characters. Please R & R, thank you!**

**Broken Heart**

Time ticked by slowly as sapphire blue eyes looked idly at the clock above the door frame. Running fingers through dark brown hair tinted with red highlights she turned back towards the speaking teacher. A sigh escaped her pale ruby lips as the teacher called the class back to focus.

"Now class, pay attention. Your assignment has to do with legends. They can be from both mythological times such as Hercules or any other time period. They need to include the time line, what was said about them. What was believed to have happened. Not to mention why you choose that legend to begin with. Do I make myself clear."

Nodding their heads they quickly wrote down what the teacher had instructed. As they teacher sat back down he looked over his students with pride. They always seemed to work hard he thought and smirked slightly. His eyes landed on one student and he let out a sigh. She was new and he had no idea how she was getting along. In fact from what he had seen she never spoke with any of her fellow class mates. He watched her as she stood up when the bell rang. Collecting her belongings she slowly turned to leave the classroom. "Kat, may I speak with you for a moment."

"Turning back around she headed up to the teacher's desk. "Yes sir, Mr. Waterman."

He smiled at the girl gently, "I know you just moved her so if your having any trouble adjusting just ask alright."

"Of course," she said softly. "Was there anything else you needed sir?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure everything was going well for you."

"I see, I need to get to my next class sir."

"Of course have a good day."

"Thank you."

Leaving the classroom Kat hurried down the hall towards the locker room. Slipping inside she quickly changes into her uniform. Tying her long hair into a ponytail she slips back out into the gym. Five minutes slip by before the gym teacher appears. "Afternoon class five laps around the gym then line up."

All the students begin running their laps. Kat runs and lets her mind wander as she does. (Legends, what legends should I do for my project.) Her mind wanders and she just barely stops running after her fifth lap. Taking her place in line she is surprised to see that she was done before most of the class. (I've always been interested in Arthur and his knights) she thinks.

"Alright lets have ten lines we are going to work on using bows today, as well as fencing," he said.

Going to each line he told each group what area they were in. Coming to Kat's he said your the odd one out..., well let's have you work with the bow on your own."

She nodded and walked to pick up her bow. Taking it in her hands along with a quiver of arrows she walks to where the targets are. Notching an arrow on the bow she pulls it taunt and aims at the target a slight breeze blows and she adjust her aim to shoot it off to the side a bit. As the gym teacher walks by she lets out a breath and releases her arrow. It sails across the grass and buried itself in the middle of the target.

Placing his hand on her shoulder the gym teacher says, "nice shot."

Ignoring his comment she notches another arrow and prepares to fire it. The wind picks up as the instructor walks away from her and as she releases it the sky darkens. Keeping her mind focused she notches a third arrow and everything seems to go dark for a moment. As her vision returns her arrow is still notched and is about to release it when she finds the target to be missing. Turning round she spots several men riding up to her dressed in armor. Her school is no where to be seen. Keeping her arrow she holds it pointed at the men. Her face is clear and shows no sign of any emotion.

A man dismounts and walks towards her his arms up in the air with no weapon in his hand. "I mean you no harm, please lower your weapon."

Slowly she lowers the bow and looks at him.

"My name is Arthur and these," he gestures to the other men; "are my knights."

Keeping hold of her bow and shifting the arrows on her back she looks at him. "My name is Kat. Where am I?"

"My dear lady you are in Britain."

She nods her head as she thinks, (how did I end up here.)

He moves forward and she watches him, "we are on our way back to the castle at Camelot will you like to join us?"

"Very well." She walks towards him and he smiles.

Walking back to his horse he climbs back up onto the saddle. Turning he smiles at his second in command, "Lancelot take her on your horse."

She rolls her eyes as a man with curly black hair and silver eyes rides up to her and offers his hand. Not taking his hand she pulls herself onto the back of his horse, to his surprise. "There is more room in front of me dear lady."

"Why so you can have your hands on me, I'll stay behind you sir."

The others laugh at him as she places her hands on his saddle refusing to even hold onto him. With a sigh the horse bolts forward racing behind Arthur towards Camelot. She soon found to her amusement that the men were in a cheerful mood and talked amongst themselves as they rode. She also soon discovered that one man said little to nothing. She glanced at him from time to time. His face was strong and he had tattoos under his eyes. keeping his head bowed down a bit she had a hard time telling what color his eyes were, until he looked directly at her. To her amazement they were a gray blue and they seemed to hide something within their depths. Again she lowered her head and watched from the corner of her eye as he brushed a braided hair behind his ear. Before riding in front of the group.

Night soon fell on them and Arthur decided to allow his men to camp for the night. They slowed to a halt and as Lancelot dismounted and turned to help her off she had dismounted before him. Arthur walked up to her and gave her his cloak. "Here you go Kat, it will be cold tonight and I think your clothing will not keep you warm."

Nodding her thanks she takes the clothing and walks over to a tree with it wrapping it around her shoulders. Pulling the hair tie from her hair she lets her hair cascade around her. Running a steady hand through her hair she decides the least she can do is hunt them down something to eat. Slipping off into the forest she lies the clock on a branch. Keeping the bow near her with it's arrows she slowly begins looking for any signs of a trail.

Tristan looks up and spots the girl slipping into the trees. Taking a few hesitant steps towards her he decides to follow. Staying quite he watches as she looks around for something and then notices what she found. A small smile creeps up on his face as he watches her track a trail barely visible to most.

Taking her time and staying as quite as her grandfather had taught her she crept up on a deer. Notching an arrow to her bow she aims for it's heart. Letting a slow breath out she releases it and it flys impacting into the deer. Before the deer can even move it falls to the ground dead. Kat walks over to her kill and carefully removes the bloodied arrow from it. Just then the silent knight appears and looks at her. "Nice shot, need some help taking it back;" he offers.

She nods her head and he smiles slightly. Grabbing the deer he hoists it onto his back and begins walking back towards teh camp with her behind him. "Thank you," Kat says.

"Tristan, you may call me that."

Just as she is about to reply they exit the woods with the dead deer. "Ah it looks like Tristan has come through for us once again men," Bors laughs.

"No, Kat killed the creature not me."

The men all stop and look at the girl with the bow now on her back. Lancelot walked forward and looks at teh deer. Surely you jest, this deer is killed the same way you would Tristan, through the heart."

"Believe what you want, but she killed the deer." He drops the deer on the ground and walks away to think.

Bors moves forward and begins gutting the deer while Kat turns around and heads off to collect the clock Arthur gave her. walking with it in her hands she moves towards Arthur. "Would it be alright if I fixed this to suit my needs better or would you like it back?"

"Go ahead and keep it. Thank you for catching dinner for us."

"Your welcome, umm do you have a dagger I can use?"

He hands her a dagger and she walks off into the woods. Once in there she folds the cloak in half. Ripping a hole large enough for her head she removes her shirt and places it over her shoulders. Taking her shirt she cuts it apart into large strips of material. Using this material she ties the cloak around her waist to keep the sides closed. She has no idea that the entire time she was doing this that she was being watched. Using the other strips she ties one to each arm in case she should need them later. Finally feeling a bit more comfortable she leaves the forest and heads back towards the fire which now is cooking the slabs of deer over it.

The men study her in her new outfit, but only Lancelot seems to undress her with his eyes. She turns away from him and thinks to herself as she stares into the blazing fire. As the meat finishes cooking she only eats a little before walking over to a tree and leaning against it. She closes her eyes and pretends to fall asleep as the men around her actually begin to doze off. Rising to her feet after they all grow quite she heads off into a field nearby.

Off in the near distance she spots a group of wild horses. Smiling to herself she quickly and quietly makes her way towards them. They appear to be asleep and getting on her hands and knees and staying down wind from them she creeps closer to them. Stopping every few minutes to listen to them. She draws closer and finally stands up near them. A large black stallion is the closest to her and she slowly unties the material from her arms. Tying it together she carefully and gently places it around the horses neck. Quickly she pulls herself onto his back just as he awakens. He neigh loudly jumping back onto his back legs and tries to knock her loose. She grips the material around his neck and using her legs holds onto him. He bucks again but she shows no fear as the other horses rush off away from them. Finally he begins to settle nodding his head up and down and she turns him gently towards the camp.

He runs at it and slows down as he draws near. Tristan hears him coming and is the first to awaken. His is amazed to see the woman on a wild horse. Arthur and the others gather around her as they awaken. She leans forward and pets the creature gently soothing him. "Well it seems you have a way with horses. How were you ever to catch such a fine beast as him on your own?"

"Easy I got him while he was asleep."

The men laughed at this thinking she was joking but soon realized that indeed she had gotten him while he slept. Turning her head to Lancelot she smiles at him gently. "Thank you for the ride yesterday but I have my own for today."

He runs a hand through his black hair and all he can do is grin up at her. Tristan crosses his arms and thinks to himself, (I wonder what else this girl can do.) Breaking down the camp they all climb onto their rides and head off in the direction of Camelot. It is midafternoon when they see the castle in the distance. Feeling braver then she should Kat races off in front of them riding the horse with no care in the world . Her arms stretched out on her sides and only hanging onto the bareback of the creature with her long legs. The ground passes quickly as the men spur their horses forward chasing after her. Soon she slows down as the gate comes closer. Arthur taking the lead of the group slows his steed down and they all fall into a line. Slowly the gate creeps open and they enter through it. A large crowd gathers round them and the knights leading Kat between them take her to the stables.

Dismounting a woman with fire red hair walks straight up to Bors and smacks him across the face. He grins at the woman and pull her tight against his chest kissing her deeply. Kat turns around and pets her stallion once again as Tristan comes up to her. "What is his name?"

"Nightwing."

"Interesting name, why?"

"Because he is as dark as the night and he seems to fly across the land."

Tristan nods and slips away from her. Arthur then comes up and places a hand on her shoulder. "Follow me, we have much to talk about."

She turns around and follows him after petting her horse one last time. Walking through the castle she keeps her head held high as they walk the halls. Finally he leads her to a doorway and allowing her to enter before him she is surprised to see the other knights there. Looking around she spots a round table and walking to it knows that she is expected to sit down. Sitting a seat she turns towards Arthur as a woman with long golden hair enters the room. he stands up and kisses her deeply, and she laughs lightly. Taking her seat next to Arthur, he faces Kat "this is Guinevere my wife and queen.

The two women smile at each other as the rest of the knights take their seats. Slowly food and drink is brought in and laughter can be heard as they ate and drank their fill. Again Kat does not eat much but decides to stick mostly to the fruits and vegetables that are offered. As the meal drew to an end Arthur turns back towards Kat as their plates are taken away. "Tell me where did you come from?"

She opens her mouth to speak as an elder man enters the room. his beard is white and wears a dark blue robe. "Nonsense Arthur that girl is from another time."

She turns her head to look at the man. "How did you know?"

"I know everything child, for I am Merlin."

"Well that would explain the clothing I found her in," Arthur claims.

"Indeed, but unfortunately child I have no idea how to send you back to your own time."

Keeping a brave face she looks at both Arthur and Merlin. "I understand then please do with me what you will. Since I can not go home, I must become a part of this time period."

Everyone is surprised to hear a woman say something like this. Nodding their heads though they all secretly agreed that they would take care of this strange woman, in their own ways.

Guninevere stood up well since you have no where to live you may live here at the castle with us as long as you like."

All the men then stood and agreed with her. Kat nodded and smiled at them all. Lancelot rose to his feet "well then I know exactly where she can stay at."

"I'm not sleeping in the same room as you," she answered.

The men all began laughing at Lancelot. "Seems she already knows your ways Lancelot," Bors teased.

His face grew red and he looked down. "Actually I believe to be on the safe side her rooms should be down the same hall as you men," Arthur began.

He looked around at the nodding men. "Well then it is decided your room shall be between Lancelot's and Tristan's rooms."

A servant comes to the table and Arthur asks her to prepare a room for their new guest. As she hurrys off Guinevere makes her way to Kat. "Come with me and we'll get you some more comfortable clothing then what you have on."

Sher follows behind her as they disappear into the castle. Back at the round table the men are talking about what they could do to help the woman. Lancelot being the only other person to stay quite. Growing bored Tristan finally speaks up, "why not let her decide what she wants to do. She can obviously track, hunt and has a way of dealing with horses that we know of. Maybe she would appreciate being allowed a choice in what she can do here as well."

The men grow quite as Tristan rises to his feet. Clearly surprised that he said so much. They knew though that he spoke the truth. She had indeed caught dinner and a wild horse within a handful of hours. They leaned back and enjoy finishing off their mead before heading out towards the tavern.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please R & R!**

**Chapter 2**

The halls were dimly lit in the darken castle. Voices could be heard even those most were mere whispers. their footsteps echoed quietly down the hall. Turning to a darken doorway Guinevere motions for Kat to follow her within. Taking a candle from the wall she lights it outside the door and as she makes her way around the room lights each one in turn. As the room comes a glow Kat is surprised to find that she is standing in a room filled with clothes. "i know it's not really much to look at but we can find you much nicer ones in the morning."

Walking over to a pile of breeches she places them against her waist. Guinevere watches in surprise. "You prefer pants to dresses?"

Actually I do, I really never cared for dresses even in my own time."

Well then we shall have some pants made to fit your needs."

"She picks up two pairs to borrow for now. And then heads over to the tunics where she takes three of them. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Please just call me Guinevere."

"Of course."

Walking to a stack of clothing behind her Guinevere points out several different shoes for her to choose from. She takes a single pair of low boots. With new clothes in hand they both blow out the candles and leave the room. A servant hurrys down the hall and stops before them. "Your room is now ready m'lady."

"Wonderful," Guinevere replys. Taking the lead she walks down another hallway then out into the night. A the top of the wall on the walkway runs a row of rooms. This walkway is the knight's area. She leads the woman to a door almost directly in the middle of this walkway. "On your left is Sir Lancelot's room and to your right is Sir Tristan's. Opening the door between these two she revealed a decent size room that had a already lit fire place, a bed, and a table with a chair pushed under it. Turning she smiles softly at Guinevere, who nods her head and wishes her a good night. Closing the door behind her she places the newly acquired clothing down on the bed. Turning she walks over to the fire and stands in front of it for a moment.

Letting out a soft sigh she turns to her bed and removing the dress that she made she pulls on a tunic. Placing the rest of her clothing on the table she pulls back the soft furs and lies down. Letting the fireplace burn throughout the night. As the fire burns lower in the late hours of the night Kat is fast asleep. Slowly her door creaks open and sticking to the shadows a man enters. He looks at the sleeping figure under the furs and moves towards the fireplace. Adding a few more logs to the dying flame he backs out of the room. Just as he closes his own door a drunken Lancelot stumbles to his room with a woman. Talking in hushed tones he stumbles a bit as they enter his room.

As sunlight broke over the window and crept over the sleeping figure a soft knock came from the door. Rolling onto her side she slowly opens her eyes and blinks. Sitting up in bed she looks around confused at where she was. Thinking back she realizes that what she thought was a dream was not really a dream but had actual happened. Rising up off the bed she wraps the blanket around her walking to the door she opens it slowly and is surprised to find Tristan standing in front of it.

"Morning m'lady, King Arthur wishes to see you as soon as you are presentable."

"Of course, give me just a moment to dress."

Shutting the door she quickly puts on some clean clothing. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail she reopens the door and Tristan is surprised to see how quickly she actually was able to change. Walking in front of her he leads the way towards where King Arthur is. As the draw near the room he turns and opens the door, allowing her to enter first. As she walks into the room the door closes behind her. Turning she realizes that Tristan stayed outside the room and that only King Arthur is in here with her. Walking towards him he smiles up at her. "Did you sleep well my dear?"

"Of course Arthur. Thank you for allowing me to stay in your castle."

He smiles at her and gestures for her to sit down. Taking a seat she watches as he does the same. Crossing one leg over his knee and sitting back he brings a hand and moves it through his hair. "i was wondering if you had any idea what you would like to do in the kingdom Kat?"

"Actually I know how to do several things, I can cook, hunt, sew, clean, write, clean... Is there anything in particular that you need me to do?"

"My you certainly know many things then."

"I always did enjoy learing Arthur."

"Well then how about you just help out where you need to and when you find something you really like to do then just stick with it."

"That sounds good to me, when do I start?"

He lets out a laugh and she looks at him in surprised. "You must be eager to do something then."

"I never really cared not to keep busy is all."

He nods his head in understanding and watches as she gets up. "If you need anything just ask me or any of the knights and we'll try and get it or help you with it my dear."

"Thank you for everything Arthur."

She walks towards the door and opens it. On the other side leaning against the wall Tristan is there waiting for her. "How did it go?"

"It went well but now I really need to find a place I feel like helping out with cooking today."

"Well if you want to cook I know the perfect tavern that always can use a hand."

"Lead the way Tristan."

He nods his head and leads her out of the castle and towards a tavern where a bunch of laughter can be heard. Walking into the tavern Kat is surprised to find that it is bustling with many children. From the back room walks a woman with long curly red hair, she lets out a sigh as she shoo's the children out to play. Stopping in her tracks she looks at Tristan then at Kat and raises an eyebrow. "Tristan it's too early for ya to be drinking, come back in an hour or so."

"I brought her to help," he indicates to Kat.

"Ah wonderful then, what can you do girl, well speak up."

Tristan laughs lightly then turns and leaves. "I know how to cook, I can serve and I know how to clean."

"Well if ya know how to cook follow me, I have so much to do out here and I think the men are getting sick of leftovers," she laughs.

Kat follows her into the backroom. Alright I care not what you make but make lots of it. The men when they come to drink tend to eat quite a bt when they come. I'll be back in here in a few to start the biscuits. If ya need anything just holler for me. Oh my name is Vanora."

"Alright."

Vanora smiled at her before she went back into the front to clean up. Rolling her sleeves back a bit Kat looked around the kitchen. An idea sprang to her mind and grabbing three large pots set to work filling each up half way with water. Placing each pot on the stove she turns and begins dicing up potatoes, onions, carrots placing them all into the pots. Turning back to the cutting board she chops up a bunch of meat into thick little squares these she puts into a pan and frys them up slowly with a little butter. As soon as one pan browns she dumps it's contents into a pot, then starts another. Turning to the pots she stirs them as they slowly begin to boil, she adds a bit of garlic and salt. Finally as everything boils nicely and becomes warm, Kat takes some flour and mixes it with some water. As she stirs the contents throughly she pours it into one pot. Stirring the pot slowly it begins to thicken the soup turning it into a dark gravy and more of a stew.

Vanora walks back into the kitchen after a while afraid that she will not have time to complete the biscuits but Kat has already put the last ones in the oven. On the counter in several baskets are the completed ones. "Your a life saver dear."

"It was not a problem I figured you were a bit busy so figured it would be alright if I made the biscuits for you."

"Indeed it is a great help," Vanora replied.

Walking back towards the stove Kat fills two bowls and grabs two biscuits. Bringing them towards Vanora she sets them down in front of her. We better eat before we get busy. We can always use the extra nourishment. Vanora smiles at her then picks up a clean spoon. Slowly she brings the stew to her lips and gives it a small taste. "This is actually very good."

"Thanks."

They eat in silence and Kat is surprised to see that Vanora actually helps herself to a second biscuit. "I have never tasted something so light and fluffy as this."

"Really," Kat asks.

"My biscuits are usually hard and tough to chew as for the stew it is perfect."

"Thank you for the compliments but I have always made my stuff in this sort of way."

Vanora nods her head in reply. "If you want you can take the night off. My girls and I can handle the shift tonight. I would love for you to come back and help in the kitchen more often as well."

"Alright, then I guess I will just go out and gather some things I may need for in here then. That way I have more to offer for cooking."

Vanora smiles as she watches Kat leave the tavern. The men will be here soon she thinks and boy are they in for a surprise. Kat walks the dirt covered road towards the castle. Slowly she thinks about what she can use and where or how to get it. Finally without really realizing it she is at the castle gates. A lone knight looks at her in surprised. "M'lady may I help you?"

Looking up she smiles softly at him. "Yes can you please allow me out, I need to get a few things out in the woods."

"It is quite dangerous out there for a woman to travel alone."

"I can handle myself, I assure you."

"Please be careful then." Slowly he opens the gates and lets her slip out.

She walks near the castle walls for a while until she sees the forest then as agile and graceful as a deer she runs into the shelter of the leaves. Walking for a while she keeps her head bent as she searches the ground for various plants. She smiles as she spots a bunch of clover and drops to her knees to collect some. Just then a branch breaks near her and she rises to her feet. Pressing her back against a tree she listens quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own King Arthur. I only own my own characters and ideas. Please R & R, Thanks!**

**Chapter 3**

Kat quickly decides to continued gathering clovers pretending that she had not heard a thing. Keeping her breathing steady she listened intently as another branch snapped quietly. Rising to her feet she moves further away looking for other plants she can use. Spotting a plant she leans down to examine it more closely.

Just as they reach out to touch her shoulder, she shifts her weight to one leg. Pivoting on that leg she wings the other at the intruder swiping his feet out from under him. As the person falls she pounces on his chest locking his arms to his sides with her knees. Tristan looked up surprised to find that she had knocked him on his back and had easily pinned him under her. "Tristan... what are you doing here?"

"I figured you could use some company out here, seeing that your not from around here that is."

She moves to get up slowly and carefully so she does not harm him further. As she is about to stand Tristan wraps his arms around her waist pulling her to the ground, as an arrow just barely misses her. He rolls on top of her, then jumps to his feet. Using her legs once more she knocks Tristan's legs out from under him and he barely misses the second arrow that flys past.

Jumping to her feet she scoops up the bow as a third arrow flys at them. Catching it in mid-flight she notches it into the bow and shoots it back at her attacker. A cry rings out in the forest, and Kat runs directly towards it with Tristan now on his feet hot on her heels. She comes across a man and placing a firm foot on his good arm holds him down as he struggles to rise up.

Coming up behind her the only thought on his mind at the moment is (damn is she fast). He looks down at the man Kat stands over and a low growl like sound comes from his throat. Taking a dagger from his hip he holds it tightly against the man's throat. "Why have you returned?"

Spitting at Tristan the man laughs lowly. "We have come to reclaim this land in the name of Rome."

Not wanting to hear another word Tristan knocks him out. Kat removes her foot and Tristan pulls the man up and onto his shoulder. "I need to get him to Arthur and I think it would be best if we both headed back."

Kat nods in reply and scoops up his bow as well as the roman's. Tristan watches in interest as she easily covers up the mans tracks and theirs before they head back towards the castle. They walk in silence as they both listen for any more intruders but life in the forest had returned. Kat shifts the bows a bit as she stops to listen a bit more intently before hurrying behind Tristan. Their strides quickened as they drew nearer to the castle. Tristan waved to the soldiers patrolling the walls and shortly a few rushed out through the gates to collect the unconscious man from him.

They remained quite as they walked through the gate and turned towards the castle. Stopping at the doors Tristan turns to Kat, "I've never seen a woman catch an arrow and return it where it came before like that."

She looks down at her feet, "I've had lots of practice."

He raises an eyebrow at that but reply, "I see."

Running a hand through his medium long hair, " I need to speak with Arthur."

"Alright, thanks for following me. I guess I will talk with you another time."

He nods his head, then heads inside the castle. Kat turns away from the castle and makes her way towards the shops. She lets out a soft sigh as she recalls her training with her grandfather. Shaking her head she becomes more determined to be useful around Camelot. Walking with a new purpose she turns the corner heading straight for the Tavern. She decides that her first job would be to help Vanora through the night and maybe earn a little money to use at the black smith shop later.

With her head help high she enters the tavern and Vanora is surprised to see her return. "Vanora would it be alright if I stayed and helped tonight?"

"Sure lass, I just figured that after all you did for me earlier that you could use a break."

"I just really need to stay busy right now, I sorta need to earn some money."

"Of course dear, just grab a tray and get whatever the men that come in need. We should be getting busy any time now. If any become a bit too friendly with ye, just let me know or slap him. One of Arthur's knights if not my man Bors will take care of them."

Grabbing a tray and placing fours mugs of mead on it she walks around the counter just as men begin filing into the tavern. "Lass," they call out get me my drink they laugh. Before they could blink though the first four mugs were under their noses and she was already back at the counter getting the next set. She moved quickly throughout the tavern refilling mugs and getting new ones for those who arrived.

As the sun slipped over the horizon Arthur's men arrived moving to their corner of the tavern. Vanora had already set up trays of hot stew for them along with their biscuits. "Kat come give me a hand before these knights become skin and bones."

Kat moves quickly to her and scoops up two trays one for each hand. She balances the trays perfectly and makes her way quickly to them. Carefully she sets the trays down and hands out the piping hot food. She pulls a green apple from her apron and tosses it to Tristan who catches it with ease. He watches as once more she scoops up both trays and moves faster then anyone he seen before through the crowded tavern with ease. Setting the trays down she grabs the trays holding the mugs of mead. She spins around partly to avoid a hand that reaches for her and without spilling a drop delivers them to the knights. "Here you go men," she says softly to the knights.

Things begin to slow down as the men at the tavern become drunk. Tristan watches her the entire time, though he does not stare at her outright. She cleans up areas as she moves about and to him she seems to dance slightly as she does it. He raises an eyebrow and trys to watch her a little closer without raising suspicion. As she stops to fill another mug a man grabs her and pulls her onto his lap. "I finally found me a woman for the night," he laughs to his comrades.

"Let go of me," she answers calmly.

He turns her head towards his and tries to kiss her. "Only if ya give me a kiss first."

"Last chance," she replys still calmly; "let go of me now."

His hand cups the back of her head and tries to pull her closer for a kiss. In the corner Tristan rises to his feet planning on coming to her rescue as does Lancelot. Before either of them can move her hand shoots down between her legs and grabs the man tightly on his precious stones. "Let go of me now or your never gonna need these again."

The man yelps and releases her quickly. She lets go after a moment and rises to her feet going back to work as if nothing had happened at all. Tristan leans back against the wall noting to hisself, (she really can take care of herself). Lancelot stands there for a few minutes in complete shock. Never had he seen a woman remain calm and he had no idea what she had said to the man that had held her just a moment ago. Finally he sits back down going back to his mead as though he never had left it in the first place.

Slowly the men began leaving and Kat quickly cleaned up as they left so much more then Vanora or the other serving girl had ever done while men still were there. Smiling Vanora walked to Kat as she was three fourths of the way done with the dishes. "I think you worked harder then anyone has done here before my girl. Why not call it a night me and the other lass can finish this up in no time."

"If your certain, Vanora."

"Aye I am, have a good night," with that she dropped a purse into Kat's hands that felt far heavier then it should.

"Vanora?"

"You earned every penny in that purse, I won't take none of it back. In fact we made more then normal to begin with. The men all loved your stew and the biscuits so they paid extra for them. If you want to help come back tomorrow and ye can make another meal for them."

Smiling Kat replys, "I will and thank you so much."

Nodding her head Vanora pushes Kat towards the doors. "Off with ya and get a good nights rest."

Tying the purse to her belt she walks out of the tavern. Tristan eyebrow raises as he barely catches her leaving. Setting his mug down he silently moves towards the doors and out into the crisp night air. Looking around he does not spy her on the streets and quickly a shadow moves over head. He turns his head towards the roof only to spot nothing their. He listens drowning out the horrible singing coming from the tavern and notices a small light footed step coming from the roof. Climbing up he barely catches Kat jump from one rooftop to another as she quickly disappears into the darkness. Dropping to the ground he curses to himself as he rushes after her.

Hearing footsteps running on the pavement behind her Kat turns a corner and hides in the shadows. She peers out from the darkness as she watches a man stop short and look around at the rooftops. She smiles when she realizes that it was Tristan. Taking a step forward but still remaining in the shadows she lets out a low whistle. He swings his head looking around and backs up closer to the building she actually is on. Laughing to herself she leans over the edge of the roof and barely is able to brush her fingers lightly through his hair. He jumps forward startled and looks straight into her eyes. "I see that you once again decided to keep me company."

He looks down at his feet shocked that he had been caught. "There are many dangers for women late at night especially when they are alone."

"I guess it's a good thing that you are here to protect me."

He looks back up at her and watches as she holds onto the ledge of the roof and swings herself off of it with practice ease. "You seem to know many things about how to handle yourself though."

"I've been taught well by my grandfather," was her reply.

"Why were you on the rooftops?"

"To avoid potential dangers, even though I know how to take care of myself its easier to just avoid them to begin with."

He nods his head agreeing with her. They walk on in silence as they drew closer to the castle. Finally Kat let out a sigh, "tell you what, you can ask me anything if you can beat me up to where our rooms are."

"Your kidding right?"

"Nope you can ask anything or I can owe you a favor, I need to burn some more energy."

"What do you want in return?"

"I get to ask you a question if I win."

"All right."

"Good on the count of three then... one ... two... three..."

Tristan dashed off ahead of her and ran for the door leading into the castle. He ran as fast and as hard as he could wanting to prove to her that he was not slow. As for Kat she ran for the nearest building and climbed it with ease. Then from their she had ran and jumped off it's roof towards a window on the side of the castle. Gripping the window she pulled herself up and swung her body higher to grasp at the next. She did this until she reached the top of the wall and pulled herself easily over the edge. Leaning against the wall she let out a sigh as Tristan came skidding around the corner surprise written all over his face and finding her waiting there for him.

He slowly walked towards her hiding a half grin, "how in the world did you get here without passing me once?"

All she did was point at the wall in front of her. "I'll think of something good to ask you tomorrow."

He stared at her in surprised and nodded his head. He watched her enter her room and slowly he turned towards his. With his fingers running through his hair he realized to himself, (she could be very dangerous to go against).


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own King Arthur just my own ideas and characters. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 4**

Kat leaned against the door frame her heart beating wildly against her chest. She was happy and for once she felt as though she burned quite a bit of energy. However she was still very curious about the Roman that had attacked her earlier that day in the forest. Not feeling a bit tired she slipped out her window not wanting to open the door in case Tristan or another knight decided on following her again. With practice eased she climbed onto the roof of the castle above her rooms. With sure and silent steps she made her way down the length of it.

Tristan lay back upon his bed, staring up at the plain white ceiling. His hands were behind his head and he had many thoughts running through his mind. Why would a grandfather teach his granddaughter to fight or behave like she did. He was very interested in finding out. Yet he was also very pleased to know that even women can attain such a skill. He closed his eyes slightly and enjoyed the cool breeze that came in through his opened window. Turning on his side he stares at the wall that separates his room from Kats.

As she walks Kat thinks to herself. Surely that was not the only Roman in the forest. Sighing she heads back towards her room and slips inside with ease. Stepping out of her leggings she crawls into her bed with nothing but her tunic left on. Tomorrow she would see the blacksmith and then sneak out of Camelot to investigate the area. First she really needed to get some sleep.

As the dawn breaks across the dark sky Lancelot finally trudges to his room. How the barmaid talked him into staying at her place he could not remember. He pauses outside Kats room and places a timid hand upon the door. Cracking it open he smiles softly at the woman curled up on her bed fast asleep. he shakes his head and just as quietly closes her door as Tristan walks out into the walkway. "Morning Lance... what are you up to?"

Lancelot turns and looks down at his feet as though he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Just checking on our friend is all." He looks back up at Tristan with a smile upon his face.

Tristan rolls his eyes "you best get ready Arthur wanted to speak with us first thing."

With a soft sigh he nods his head and goes into his room to change. Kat awakens hearing Tristan's voice and heads to her door. Not bothering to put her leggings on she opens it slowly. "Morning, am I needed as well?"

Turning his head in her direction he can not help but to look her up and down. (God is she beautiful.) A slow blush crosses his face and he looks straight into her eyes. "Nay, you can go about what ever you wish Kat."

"Alright, but I'll ask you my question later." With that she turns and closes the door behind her.

Tristan moves quickly away from her door his heart is thumping harshly against his chest. He takes several deep breaths to calm himself before heading down to meet with Arthur. Back in her room Kat pulls off her tunic and changes into a clean one then pulls on a new pair of leggings. Finally she pulls on her boots and ties her hair back as she walks out the door. Just as she is about to jump over the wall and climb down Lancelot catches her arm and pulls her to his side. "Beautiful day is it not my dear Kat?"

"Indeed and what do I owe the pleasure of you holding onto me as such."

He grins at her, "I could not help but want a beautiful woman such as yourself to hold onto my arm first thing this morning."

"I see, but do you not have a beautiful woman to cling to you nightly?"

"At the moment not the one I truly want to cling to."

She rolls her eyes at him and pulls her arm from his at the bottom of the stairs. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint but your really not my type Lancelot."

All he can do is stare at her as she quickly walks away from him. Tristan had heard what she said and chuckles lightly to himself. Once again she shot down Lancelot's offers. Then he began to wonder what her type was, and would he be considered it. Arthur walks out and smiles at two of his knights, "well friends everyone else is already here. Let's start this meeting."

It's fairly early still and none of the shops are quite open. So Kat heads for the tavern, sure enough she finds Vanora there. "Good morning Vanora."

"Your a bit early today my dear."

"I actually have plans for this afternoon, just wanted to see if I could help with anything?"

"Well if you think you have the mind you could start something for dinner tonight. I really think the men here enjoy your cooking."

"Is there anything I should not make?"

"Well you can make anything and if you need some supplies just let me know and I can give you the money to run to market to get them."

Kat nods her head and walks around the kitchen looking throughout it. She spots a good amount of meat but as for vegetables there is very little to go by. A slow smile crosses her face as she thinks of a great meal for them tonight. (Although I doubt anyone could stand to be around them later...) "Vanora you need two kettles full again correct?"

"Yeah that should cover them ."

"Alright I do need to run out to get a few things but while I'm out can you fry up the meat?"

"I'll be glad to." With that Vanora tossed a money purse to her. "Use this for the supply."

"Thanks, I'll be back shortly."

With fast steps Kat hurrys out towards the market. Not many stalls are open but the food stalls would be by now. Keeping her face straight she looks around each stall and selects various items. From one she picks up three five pound bags of red dry beans. From another she purchases eight ears of corn, four large onions, two green peppers and two red peppers. A smile crosses her face as she spots someone selling spices. Going up to their cart she buys several of them knowing that she could use them for various other meals. She looks around a bit more then spots a man selling sacks of flour. Going up to him she smiles brightly as she spots four bags of cornmeal on his cart. She buys them as well as two bags of flour. The man smiles and has one of his helpers come towards him. With out a word his helper picks up the flour and follows Kat towards the tavern with it.

With her arms loaded Vanora barely recognized Kat. rushing to her side she helps her bring everything to the kitchen. The meat is fully cooked and just sitting in the pan. Placing everything on the counter Kat turns towards Vanora and hands her the purse. Slipping out the boy hurrys back to help with the stall he left behind. "Vanora do you have any eggs, milk and maybe some bacon drippings?"

With a nod Vanora heads into the back to collect what she was asked for. With steady hands Kat quickly cuts up all the vegetables and drops them into the kettles. Pouring a bag and a half of beans in each as well. Then she tosses in several spices and dices up several tomatoes adding them as well finally she begins to divide up the meat and toss it into the kettle before adding water to each. Filling them nearly to the top she stirs each mixing the contents throughly. Placing them over the fire they slowly begin to cook. Vanora returns just as Kat starts pouring cornmeal into a mixing bowl. With a fast hand she mixes in the eggs, milk and drippings. Stirring until they are no longer lumpy she pours them into eight pans that had been coated in butter.

"Alright Vanora that needs to cook throughout the day and before you serve it just thicken it a bit. These can be baked and cooled then cut up. Do you need any more help or is it alright if I head out for the day."

"What did you make in the kettles?"

"Oh I figured chilli and cornbread would be good for them tonight."

"Chilli...?"

"It actually tastes better then it sounds."

"I see, no you can go I should be able to take care of the rest."

"I'll try to get back before they start to come tonight."

"That's fine Kat, thanks again and have a great day."

"You too."

With out another word Kat leaves the tavern and heads once more towards the market which is now abuzz with activity. Walking towards the blacksmith she smiles softly to herself. Slowly she looks over each weapon on display. Bringing each up to examine more closely. They were all very well made but not what she was looking for. She didn't want a sword she wanted two daggers. Standing near the back the blacksmith watches her with interest. Seeing her shake her head slightly before she sets a weapon down he finally moves towards her. "Is there anything I can help you find lass?"

She looks up into his bright green eyes and smiles gently at him. "Actually I was hoping that you might have a pair of daggers."

"I don't really get many people asking for those but I do have a set."

He goes back to his workbench and pulls out from behind it two silver daggers both of them about a foot and a half long. He carrys them to her and holds them out for her to inspect. Carefully she picks up one and studys it closer a smile crosses her face as she looks up at him. "How much are they?"

"Tell you what, since I have not sold them for such a long time you can have them for a silver each."

Nodding her head she pulls out two silvers and hands them to the blacksmith. He hands over the daggers, and watches in surprise as she slips them into her belt around her waist. "Thanks," and she walks off into the market once around a corner into a deserted road she quickly climbs upon the rooftop. With quick steps she appears to fly from one rooftop to the next avoiding the gate she scales up and over the castle then down the opposite side into the forest. Sticking to the shade of the trees and remaining quite she avoids everyone walking with in it.

After a while she finally turns and heads towards where the Roman had attacked them yesterday. It takes but a few minutes but she is able to find his barely visible trail. Climbing into the trees she carefully makes her way along the trail he left towards where he had come from. Mid afternoon comes and Kat slowly makes her way towards a cave that the trail lead her to. Sticking to the shadows she slips into the darkness and only waits a little bit as her eyes adjust. Slowly she makes her way deeper inside and stops as she hears voices coming from a tunnel on her right. She peers into the darkness and as she draws closer to the voices spots nine men gathered around a fire. Slipping back out of the cave without a sound she scans the area in case any more men were about. None are seen or heard so she begins to gather some of the vines near the caves. A plan is set in her mind and all she has to do is wait for the perfect time to strike. She knows that she may not make it back in time to help at the tavern tonight, but the safety of Camelot was more important.

Arthur had informed his men that first thing tomorrow they would head out to find the Romans. The man they interrogated had given them nothing to work with. With a sigh Tristan walked out into the afternoon sun and made his way towards the tavern. He wanted to check in with Kat and see how her day was going. A soft smile crossed his face as he walked, just thinking of her made him want to smile. He waves to Vanora as he steps inside the tavern a wonderful smell teases his nose. "Hello Tristan, if your here to see Kat she's not here."

"Oh do you know where she went?"

"Says she had some things to do, that she might be back before the tavern opens tonight."

He furrows his brow, (what would take her so long) he wonders. With another wave he leaves the tavern and heads towards the market asking everyone he crosses if they had seen her. Coming to the black smith he almost did not ask but was not very surprised at what he learned. He thought quickly and frowned, (what if she had gone back into the forest). Rushing to the gate he asks the guards on duty, none had seen her.

Growing more upset he began pacing back and forth thinking of what he knew. (One... she knows how to take care of herself. Two... she doesn't need a door to get in or out. Three... she had to be in the forest.) He runs inside towards his room. Once there he grabs his sword and bow and begins running for the gate. He just barely misses Lancelot on the stairs. Looking into Tristan's face Lancelot knew something was up. Turning he followed Tristan to the gate and out into the forest. They hurry deep to where Kat and him had been attacked and he notices that she had indeed been back. She had covered their trail the day before but now there was a new one. He followed it went up into the very trees themselves, but by then he spotted teh trail she had to have been following. They move on in silence, for once Tristan was afraid for someone he barely knew but wanted to learn even more about.

Kat taking the vines with her slipped back into the cave. she had resorted to flinging rocks about to distract the men inside. Two would venture out to see what the noise was but they would never return. In fact Kat had four of them tied up and gagged beside her at the moment. The others had grown suspicious and now all five were checking to see what was going on. They spotted her and with a scream of rage attacked. Kat was fighting with both her daggers pulled out. They came at her again and again but she always stood her ground and never gave them an inch. Their swords rang out on her daggers adn shouts were heard from teh mouth of the cave. Kat watched in surprise as Tristan and Lancelot both rushed in with their swords drawn.

With the men spreading out to deal with all three of them Kat easily disarmed and knocked out another man. Going behind one of the men attacking Lancelot she knocked him out with the back of her dagger. One man noticed what she was doing and ran at her with his sword held high ready to slice it into her. She pivoted on her foot and knocked the weapon from his hands surprising him. The last two went down quickly and using the vines she had gathered finished tying them moved quickly to her side and taking her hands in his looked her over in the dim light. "Do you know how scared you made me."

She looked up at him with surprise written all over her face. "I'm sorry Tristan, I didn't want anything bad to happen to anyone back at the castle."

He looked at her shocked. She had not thought about herself but of everyone back at the castle. Lancelot cleared his throat, "well we should get these five guys back to the castle."

Tristan lets go of her hands and Kat turns towards the other cave tunnel. "Actually I have four more ready to go over here."

Both Lancelot and Tristan look at each other in shock. She had already captured four of them. She had been fighting five of them when they arrived but they had no idea how long she could have been fighting. "Well guys I'm ready to head back when you are, I already scouted the area. As far as I can see it was just these guys here there may be others further from teh castle but I'm just not sure."

Tying all teh prisoners together both men walked on opposite sides of the prisoners as Kat followed behind. A large smile was upon her face and she felt liek for once she had been useful. If they hurried she would be able to help at the tavern after all tonight. About an hour later teh castle gate loomed in front of them and many knights saw them coming. In fact at least a dozen of them came out to relieve them of the prisoners. Kat turned and smiled both at Lancelot and Tristan, "thaks guys but I need to get to work."

With quick steps she ran off towards the tavern where Vanora eagerly waited. Upon her arrive Kat went straight to the kitchen and with a soft laugh thickened the chilli slightly. Preparing two bowls and grabbing two cornbread after drizzling the pans with honey she set one in front of Vanora and herself. "Glad to see you made it back my dear, did you get everything you needed done?"

"You know Vanora, I did and I'm glad I'm able to be here to help tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Finishing their meal in silence Kat whisked their dishes to the tub. Just then voices could be heard as men slowly filed into the tavern. Adjusting her hair slightly and wrapping an apron around her waist she quickly fills four mugs; then rushing them out to the first table. Before the men have a chance to speak their ale is under their noses and she is already on her way back for the next tray.

Back at the castle Lancelot and Tristan speak quietly as they wait patiently for King Arthur. Within moments the door to the throne room opens slowly and Arthur enters with a broad smile on his face. "Great job in catching those men."

"Your majesty we actually had help sir," spoke Tristan.

"Who helped you, my friends?"

"It was Kat your majesty. To be completely honest she did most of the work," answered Lancelot.

"How is that possible?"

Tristan replied "she was the one who tracked them down. We only found her by tracking her down. Before we had even arrived she already had four men tied up. When we got there we discovered her fighting five more men. We didn't even know about the first four until everyone of them were captured."

"Then why is she not here to report in?"

"She was in a hurry to get to work at the tavern," supplied Lancelot.

"Well then let us head over there my friends and hear what she has to say for herself."

Leaving the throne room they followed Arthur out of the castle and towaards teh tavern. Kat moved quickly back and forth refilling mugs and bringing out hot bowls of dinner to the various men. She glances over her shoulder and notices the king and two of his knights. Arthur pauses brifly in the doorway looking around theroom he does not see Kat. Moving once more he nods at several men as he makes his way to where the rest of his knights are sitting.

His knights shift slightly making room for Arthur who sits down next to Lancelot and Tristan. Right after he sits down Kat arrives at the table with three mugs filled with ale, bowls of chilli and cornbread. From her apron she pulls out a green apple and places it before tristan with a smile. "Hello your majesty, I hope everything is well with you on this fine day."

"Everything is going well Kat, I actually came to speak with you."

"Alright, let me inform Vanora and I will be right back."

Tristan keeping his head bowed over his mug raises his eyes and watches as Kat seems to dance softly through the tavern as she collects dishes as she goes. Moving into the back room she dumps the dishes into the tub before untying her apron and laying it on the table. Turning around she heads back into the tavern adn walks up to Vanora. "Hey hun, King Arthur needs to speak with me for a bit."

"That's fine love you done more then enough for the night me and the girls can finish up. You can have the rest of the night off."

"Are you certain?"

"Positive love I will pay you in the morning."

"Alright Vanora, thank you."

Placing the empty tray on the bar she heads back towards the table with the knights. Once more the men shift slightly allowing room for Kat to sit between Lancelot and Arthur. She turns slightly towards Arthur and with an amused smile watches as he practically licks his bowl clean. "I can get you another bowl your majesty."

"No thank you, it was extremely good but unfortunately I'm rather full," he replies.

Kat smiles at him gently then glances towards Tristan. Their eyes lock onto each other for a moment before he looks away. Turning her attention back to Arthur she speaks quietly, "what may I do for you?"

"I am interested in how ten Romans came to be in my dungeons."

"Oh well, they were hiding in a cave not far from your castle your majesty."

"Really and how is it that they were discovered?"

"I tracked the trail the first Roman that we brought back down and followed it to the cave it came from."

"Who taught you to track and were you not afraid to be alone in the woods?"

"When I lived with my grandfather in the middle of the forest he taught me to track. No, I'm not afraid to be alone in the woods sir."

"Did you inform anyone you were leaving and did anyone see you leave?"

"I never told anyone where I was going and I went over the castle's walls sir."

"Why?"

"I was more interested in keeping everyone safe rather then for my own safetly. Even though I know my actions were foolish, I didn't want any of you to get harmed."

Arthur places his hand over Kat's left one. "It was very foolish to leave on your own but I am greatful that you were unharmed. I also understand that when these two arrived you were fighting five men on your own."

Kat looked him in the eyes then. "I was actually defending myself, it takes less energy to defend then it does to attack. I was in the process of wearing them down, so that I could subdue them."

"How so?"

"I could tell they were getting tired their attacks were getting weaker and their swords appeared to be getting heavier to them. I know this because they were not raising them as high as they first did when they attacked."

"You don't know if you could have beat them they could have been faking their weariness."

"True but you don't know if I wouldn't have been able to either."

They sat their in silence as Arthur rubbed at his chin with his fingers. Finally he let out a joyous laugh. "You are very right my dear. I'm just greatful that you did not get hurt. Now be a good lass and at least let someone know if you decide to leave the castle walls again."

With a nod of her head she answered, "I will do my best your majesty."

Placing his hand gently on her shoulder he smiles once more before getting to his feet, "I'm certain it will ease a few minds my dear."

Kat watches him as he leaves before getting to her own feet. A small smile graces her pale ruby lips and letting her hair down she makes her way out towards the exit. She glances over her shoulder slightly and watches as Tristan sets his mug down and rises to follow. Once outside she leans against the wall as she waits patiently. Within seconds Tristan steps out and without a word she moves towards him and wraps a hand lightly around his arm. "I figured you would follow me."

He looks at her in surprise to have been caught then gives her a small smile. "Where are you off to?"

"I was thinking about taking a walk before returning to my room, would you like to join me Tristan?"

"I would like that very much."

Keeping her hand wrapped around his arm they walk in silence towards the stables. Finally Kat breaks the silence, "it's a beautiful night tonight."

Tristan looks down at her and replies, "i agree it is very beautiful."

A slight blush crosses her cheeks as her eyes locks with his once more. No words are needed as he backs her against the stable wall his hand moving behind her neck as her head tilts up towards his. Her eyes flicker from his eyes to his lips and he wets them with his tongue. Slowly he stops within inches of her face and Kat rises up on her toes pressing her lips to his. His free hand moves towards her waist and pulls her flushed against his body as her hands wrap around the back of his neck. He deepens the kiss letting his tongue caress her lower lip begging for entrance and she slowly complies. as their tongues fight for dominance she lets out a soft moan. Tristan moves his hands and they both travel down along her sides. Once he places them on her butt he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He presses harder against her trapping her between the wall and himself. His lips break free of hers and he leans his head against hers.

Kat searches his eyes and sees only love for her in them. With a smile she runs her fingers through his hair as she kisses him softly once more on his lips. Minutes go by and finally Tristan lets her down. With one last kiss he takes her hand in his and leads her slowly towards the castle. Walking quickly and in silence they reach teh castle and make their way up towards their rooms. He pauses in front of her door and with his free hand cups her check. She looks up into his eyes as her hand reaches for the door knob. Turning it she steps in and pulls him into the room with her.

The fireplace isn't lit and the room is in shadows with each step back he takes one towards her. using his foot he closes the door. Once more she takes another step back and bumps into the bed. He smiles down at her as she falls onto it gazing up into his eyes. He leans over her body and presses his lips gently against hers. Slowly he pulls back as if he is deciding to leave. "Don't go," she says softly.

"If I don't go I won't be able to later."

"Then stay, with me tonight."

Tristan moves closer to her and once more cups her cheek. "If I stay, I can never leave you."

"Then never leave me Tristan because I only want to belong to you."

A soft sigh escapes his lips as he climbs onto the bed with Kat. His lips crush against hers and he rolls onto his back as he pulls her onto his body. "Then my beloved Kat I am yours forever," he says softly.

She smiles lovingly down at him before leaning down and kissing him passionatly on his lips. That night Kat fell asleep in the arms of Tristan, and although they only shared kisses they never went further then that.

The sun began to slip over the horizon and Kat curled further against Tristan's side. He having fell asleep had his arm draped around her waist as his other arm was being used like a pillow by her. As they both slept soundly neither heard her door being opened slightly.

Lancelot had once again stayed with another woman at their place. Once more he came back and decided to check on the woman who continued to refuse him. He cracked her door open slowly and found that she was not alone in her bed. he could not exactly tell who was in there with her but he was determined to find out. Closing the door quietly he moved over to the wall from it and leaned against it. It was early morning and he needed to think of what he wanted to say to the strange man in her bed.

About twenty minutes go by and slowly Kat and Tristan wake up. She smiles up at him before kissing him softly on his lips. He gently rubs her back as he returns the kiss. Finally they break free from each other and Tristan rises to his feet slowly. "Do you have any plans for today my love," he asks?

"I only need to go to work sometime today to help Vanora. Did you have something in mind?"

"I was thinking that we could see if the others would like to go out for a hunt today. I noticed that some of the stalls in the market were lacking in meat."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, my love."

Rising to her feet she knew Tristan was watching her every move she pulled off her clothing from the other day. He quickly turned his back to her to give her some privacy before she had stripped. She quickly changed into her leggings and a clean tunic before pulling on her boots. Tapping him on the shoulder he turned around and smiled at her. "You look radiant my love."

Pressing herself against his chest she kisses him before he steps back. "I shall go ask the others as you finish up beloved."

Nodding her head in reply she watches him as he slips out her bedroom door closing it behind him. Once outside her room Tristan spots Lancelot staring right back at him with his mouth slightly opened. Running his hand through the back of his hair Tristan says, morning Lancelot."

Closing his mouth quickly Lancelot takes a deep breath "morning Tristan, sleep well?"

A slight blush crosses Tristan's face before he nods. Lancelot lets out a soft laugh before clapping his friend on the back. "Well I think I finally lost a woman to you my friend."

They walk off into the castle to find the others as Kat begins getting her weapons on. Within half an hour all knights are in the courtyard as well as Arthur and Kat. Horses are saddled and one wagon is prepared to leave. Kat walks towards Tristan who holds onto Nightwing's rein tightly. The horse appears to be antsy but with a soothing voice and gently petting he calms down under Kat's hand. She smiles at Tristan as she takes the reins from his hands. Pulling herself up into her saddle she adjusts her bow slightly before leading her horse behind the others.

Tristan rides beside her as Arthur leads them through the gates and out away from Camelot. "Don't worry Kat, Vanora knows your with us for the hunt."

Turning her head towards Tristan , "from the sound of that we will be out here for a few days."

"Aye, love but we will be together at least."

"Oh so your going to sleep next to me in front of the others beloved?"

Tristan looks into her eyes as he replies, "aye, because I belong only to you my heart."

A blush crosses her face and she quickly looks down at the reins in her hands. Tristan chuckles softly as he pulls his horse closer to hers. Leaning towards her he grabs a hold of her hand and brings it to his lips kissing the top of it lightly before letting it go and speeding up to speak with Arthur.

It felt like everyone was watching her and her and she couldn't help but blush once more. She refused to even look towards them and decided to keep her eyes out on everything else around her. They moved slowly further away from the castle with the wagon being pulled behind them. As the sun beat down overhead Kat wiped her brow as she shifted in her saddle. She was getting tired of sitting their so with a soft sigh she dismounts and begins walking with her horse. Lancelot notices and dismounts as well moving closer towards her. "Is everything alright," he asks?

"Yeah just not used to riding horse back for such long distances."

He nods in understanding as he continues to walk beside her. "So, you and Tristan huh?"

"I really like him Lancelot, he is nothing like you."

"Not many men can be like me."

"You know your a nice guy and all but I'm greatful there is only one of you."

He looks at her with a odd smile, "I can't tell if that was a compliment or a joke on my behalf."

"Why can't it be both?"

He shakes his head as he lets out a low chuckle, "you are one of a kind lass."

"I certainly hope so, or you would be confused at who you gonna chase after first, " she jokes.

"Now that is not funny."

"I think it is."

Just then Tristan comes back to Kat and dismounts. "Everything all right love?"

"Yes, just teasing Lancelot is all."

"Mate your girlfriend is scary, I'm greatful there is only one of her."

Tristan watches in confusion as Lancelot remounts and moves to the front of the line near Arthur. "What ever you said to him, I wanna know so I can use it against him later."

"Now that wouldn't be nice Tristan. Besides I could have made it so much worse for him with a couple of details."

He grabs her arm and pulls her against him stopping her from moving. Cupping her check with his hand he kisses her lovingly on the lips. Just then a cheer is heard from in front of them and they both pull away from each other quickly blushing.

Kat and Tristan both remount as the other knights continue to whistle and cheer at Tristan and her. She can't stop blushing as she almost misses seeing a white robe disappear behind a tree. She pushes Nightwing into a run, rushing straight for Arthur. She stands in her saddle and jumps at him knocking him off of his. She shields him with her body as an arrow flies where he once had sat.

A scream rips from the forest and Kat climbs to her feet once more. She ts her bow drop to the ground near her and rips her daggers from her belt just as a Roman charges at them. Using one dagger she causes the Romans sword to go higher and with her other stabs him in the chest. The other knights have dismounted and everyone is now on their feet fighting.

Sticking close to Arthur she keeps several men from striking him as he fights several others. Each man she kills she does in order to survive. The battle seems like it lasts forever but within minutes only one knight has been injured and that was only a scratch. Kat turned around and looked at Arthur as she lazily twirled her daggers before sticking them back into her belt. She wasn't breathing hard like the knights around her and she looked at each one in turn. "Are you all alright?"

The knights looked at her in surprise as she appeared to be calm about all the dead bodys around her. Most of the dead were in fact around her and Arthur. Lancelot spoke up, "we are fine what about you?"

"I'm alright."

Arthur placed a hand gently on her shoulder and she raised an eyebrow at him. "I think I need to thank you for saving my life."

She shook her head, "I was only doing what anyone else would have done your majesty."

"How did you know we were surrounded?"

With a sheepish grin she answered, "one moved to slowly to get behind a tree."

"How did you know they were aiming for me?"

"Your the biggest threat your majesty, without you Camelot would have fallen."

To say he was surprised at her words would be an understatement. He didn't think he was that important to the people of Camelot but as he stood there looking into her eyes he realized that it was true. His people needed him they had not had as many problems as they did after he became king. People in Camelot always appeared happy to see him. He always thought of his people before his own needs.

[ancelot walked up to Arthur who looked lost in thought. Placing a steady hand on his shoulder he brought Arthur out of his thoughts. Arthur in turned smiled at his friend. "Let's deal with the dead men and set up camp nearby. Tristan scout the area and make sure we are safe."

"I'll go with him your majesty two sets of eyes are better then one."

He nods his head as he watches her scoop up her bow and places it upon her back once more. She walks into the woods without a second look and quickly before anyone sees climbs into the trees. Hanging her bow onto a branch with her arrows she begins running and jumping from one tree to the next as she scans the area.

Before Tristan can call out to her she disappears into the forest he moves quickly to follow her but fails to see what direction she went in. Hoping that she stays safe he begins making his way through the area scanning both sides for any signs of people. After traveling a little over a mile she turns and begins going to her right. She wants to be certain they would be safe for the night. Movement catches her eye and she realizes she spotted a wild boar. Swinging down to a lower branch she creeps up on it. When she is right above it she quietly pulls out one of her daggers and drops from the tree. Her dagger buries itself deep into the boar knicking its heart and killing it instantly.

She ties its legs together and struggles slightly to lift it. Placing it upon her back she begins making her way back towards the knights as she continues to look around. Tristan grows worried as he had made it back to the others that before Kat. He begins pacing back and forth and as it grows dark he moves back towards the forest. Kat spots a lone man walking towards her as she begins moving from out of the forest. A smile crosses her lips as she realizes that it is Tristan. He looks up and sees her, without words he quickens his pace and goes to her.

Letting the boar drop to the ground beside her she stretches her cramped back as Tristan stops in front of her. "You had me worried."

"I'm sorry beloved, but while scouting the area I caught dinner."

He glances at her feet and shakes his head slightly, "that had to slow you down."

"Yeah but if it would have been a deer, I'd still be walking."

"I would have come looking for you," he said softly as he leaned towards her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "my hero," she mumbled.

Tristan pulls her into his arms as he deepens the kiss once more. Slowly they pull away and Tristan picks up the dead boar with ease. He moves to head back towards the others but Kat turns and runs back into the forest to retrieve her bow and arrows. She quickly catches back up with him and smiles at him lovingly as they draw closer to the others.


End file.
